Seek and Ye Shall Find
by Oldwickedsongs
Summary: *Completed* The Dark Times are over and now secrets are being exposed- but are the inprisoned really guilty and is Dumbledore's spy really the hero Albus believes him to be?  Plz. R/R
1. Seek and Ye Shall Find

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Blue Moon for giving me the blessing to go through with this story. This story is inspired the Usual Suspects, A Few Good Men and a score of other movies where a game of cat and mouse is played. This story was written because frankly I didn't like the idea of Snape being a spy was a widely known thing so this idea was formed. If I'm lucky it will leave people wondering if Snape really was the hero Dumbledore believes him to be. Read and Review.

**Seek and Ye Shall Find**

**by: Lady Erised**

The office was cramped and cluttered with every inch of wall space covered with newspaper clippings and rough artist sketches of masked goons and shadowy figures. There was a unique method to the madness of the clutter- each wall section was dedicated to the greatest nightmares of the Dark Times. Rough, vague drawings crime scenes and depictions of eyewitness accounts of the most powerful and infamous Death Eaters.

Le Entranger, the Stranger, was possible the first Death Eater ever or perhaps even the Dark Lord himself, before he had a following. Witnesses described him as deadly pale with glowing red eyes and a flat snake like face. 

Then he disappeared and in his stead appeared Jack the Ripper. Five of the most influential Ministers in the MOM found murdered in the same fashion, throats slashed from left to right, and same time window, two months, as the original Ripper had over a century ago. Madame de Noche and her Valkyries appeared shortly afterwards. Women who worked like sirens that summarily executed any rivals for power. They secured the Dark Lord's power among the Dark Wizards. 

And finally the one man who was perhaps the most bloodthirsty of all the Death Eaters, the Dark Prince. The scarred villain who appeared and disappeared with each passing mist was easily the most feared of all the Dark Lord's supporters. It only seemed fitting that he had been the first captured. The press proudly proclaimed that the Dark Prince had been captured and named- Sirius Black. 

Damien Carius was leaning back in this cramped office, his office, not entirely paying attention to his superior officer. He was too busy focusing on the symmetry between the eyes on his latest sketch. He chewed on his tongue and drew his charcoal pencil across the page again. 

"Just remember Damien, these aren't run of the mill Wizards you're after- these are the members of the Aristocracy." 

"Does that make them above the law?" He muttered absently. 

"In some cases, they are the law." Damien Carius stopped and regarded his mentor coolly. Victoria Hawke countered that look with one of her own. "And don't you dare look at me like that." She hissed. "All I'm saying is don't take them on unless you can prove it." 

"I can and will prove it." 

"Good." Hawke said. "Then get your things and let's go." 

Damien pushed his pencil into his sketchbook, grabbed his notes and stood. "Lets go." 

"No, not the red, it's too flashy. How about the burgundy and gold?" 

Babbitt shook her head. She reached back into the wardrobe and pulled out another robe, it was dark blue with rich wine trim. "How about this one?" 

Severus made a face. "I don't suppose I could just wear black?" 

"Too brooding." 

He sighed defeated and told Babbitt to choose which one she wanted him to wear. Severus Snape sank into his chair with a defeated sigh. It was April 1982 and the Dark Lord Voldemort had been gone for six months but the real reign of terror was just beginning. In the months following the Dark Lord's disappearance, Minister of Magical Law Enforcement Crouch had taken it upon himself to 'root out all of You-Know-Who's supporters.' What had begun with the internment of Sirius Black had resulted in the imprisonment of over dozens alleged Dark Wizards and hundreds, even thousands more suspected. But within the last few months, with the arrest and conviction of Igor Karkaroff, an influential and powerful Russian noble, the Tribunal had turned their attention to the intelligentsia of the Wizarding World. 

Babbitt had presented him with dark green robes and silver on the wide cuffs of an otherwise fitted overcoat and he dressed in the trousers, tunic embroidered with silver and riding boots. When Babbitt began to slip the outer robe over Severus' shoulders, he objected saying he wouldn't need it. The House Elf was about to contest but decided not too. She raised her little head, arrogantly and returned it to his wardrobe. Severus heard her sniffle. "Babbitt, listen…" 

But Babbitt wouldn't hear it. She had begun to brawl at the top of her lungs, clinging to his leg. "Master's going to Azkaban!!!" 

He laughed. "I'm not going to Azkaban, I haven't even been charged. As far as I can tell, no one's even mentioned me." He paused for a moment, and then reached into the back of his wardrobe to retrieve his most prized possession. "Still…Babbitt I think we should…" 

Babbitt was already ahead of him, pulling out a medium sized rosewood box. She opened it just as Severus was reaching into the overhead compartment to retrieve his face. Gingerly, he placed the perfect Death Eater's mask into the box and locking it before he could think about it. Babbitt and Severus stared at the box for a moment before she tucked it away. 

"What would I do without you" Severus said softly. 

Babbitt smiled coyly. "Go to Azkaban." 

"Right then, let's get this finished." He said as he pulled his dark hair back into a ponytail. He walked into a parlor and smiled at the occupant. "Finish your brandy Lucius we're going…" 

The courtroom would have been more adequately described as a dungeon converted too hastily to make it hospitable. The rows of spectators' seats were barely beginning to fill as curious onlookers entered the room. The press box was already alive and busy as overzealous journalist tried to get the best view of the floor. There were seven chairs on the main floor positioned in front of the bench where the Tribunal, under Minister of Magical Law Enforcement Crouch, presided. The jury box had yet to filled. 

Damien could feel the excitement in the charged air. Today would be the beginning of the most important of all the trials that had been performed in this room. Today, he would be bringing down what the press had labeled "The Royal Seven." It had long been rumored of the connection between wealth and the Dark Lord but now, it would be proven. This hunt had been his obsession since he had become an Auror. He sat down at the bench on floor near the left end and waited for the seven to be admitted. 

"Here they come." Hawke whispered into his ear. 

The main bulk of onlookers filed in and brought with them the sound of awe and clicking cameras. Vikki Vega, the Daily Prophet's fashion columnist, could be heard shouting questions to the Royal Seven. 

"Miss Conner, who are you wearing?" 

Severus looked at Vega strangely. "Are you serious?" 

Vega nodded eagerly. "People want to know what fashions are in this spring." 

He looked at Lucius and smirked. 

Amethyst Connor looked thrilled. "I'm wearing an original by Helen Ann Arbor." 

"And you Mr. Snape?" 

"Ah…uh…I believe it's a Gianna." Severus said shyly, throwing another look at Lucius. "Are they for real?" 

"The duties of the rich." Lucius joked before he smiled at the camera. "And yes, Miss Vega, I'm wearing a Gianna as well." 

"Will all the men gather together for a group photo?" 

The five men gathered together and stood leaning towards the camera, smiling genteelly. A flurry of camera flashes assaulted them along with more questions. 

Mad Eye Moody appeared. "If this little display is over. Crouch wants the suspects on the floor." 

Severus smiled broadly. "Come here Alastor!" He shouted. "Come here and tell Ms. Vega how proud and glad you are to see us here." 

Mad Eye glared at him with a look that said if he could he'd kill Snape now. Not that Snape cared, he was having too much fun with the debacle this trial was rapidly becoming. Lucius grabbed hold of Snape's arm warning him but the man didn't seem to notice. He complied however and let Lucius lead him to his seat. (The chairs did not have chains.) He sat down with great flair and then did something very odd. He looked straight at Damien, who he knew was the chief investigator, and smiled. 

"But really," He said. "If you want to find the truth behind the lies, seek and ye shall find." 


	2. Shall we dance?

Author's Note: this story is slow in coming but bear with me. Please r/r

Damien took a long drink of flat soda and returned to his drawing. This one was different. The Death Eater in this picture was holding the mask away from the face, just far enough to cast shadow over the face and protect the identity. But Damien was focusing on the eyes: strong, feeling and incredibly deep. All emotion was centered on the eyes. He knew this Death Eater by heart, their dreams, nightmares, their future and their past. In fact there was only thing he didn't know and that was their identity. Damien's Death Eater was sexless, ageless, and most of all faceless. In fact he only existed on paper. 

The cheap white paper on which he wrote in red ink the dates, names, addresses, and targets of his fellow Death Eaters for over four years during the Dark Lord's eleven-year reign of terror. The letters, sent by owls, to the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry meant life to countless Aurors and hundreds of innocent civilians- both Muggle and Magical. It was impossible to tell exactly how many were saved but the writer of the letters had precise details, had mapped out the plans and even in a few letters suggested a course of action. He had sent the letters up until Halloween evening, 1981. That letter had been the only one that was different from all the red inked others: it was written in black ink and was scrawled hastily. It had one line: 

Get the Potters to safety, there's a traitor in the crowd. 

It was the only letter signed and the name on the letter was Rouge. Damien had spent the past six months interrogating Death Eaters and questioning survivors about the name Rouge but no one had ever recognized it. Damien was certain it wasn't a spur of the moment addition to the letter, he was certain that Rouge was a clue to the spy's true self and who or whatever Rouge was: Damien would find it. 

He sighed heavily and turned all his attention to the files he pulled out from his desk. Tomorrow the questioning would begin and Hawke wanted names of those most likely to succumb. It wasn't an easy task. All of the Seven believed themselves to be invincible and by far too concerned with their designer then their innocence.

Antonin Dolohov: He worked as personal aide to Karkaroff and served for a brief time on the board of Governors for Durmstang. He had friends in high places but none that would risk life and limb for him. He would either go or turn witness. 

Adrien and Natalie Lestrange: Both were arrogant and single minded. That made them easy to pin. They had voiced opposition for the current Administration and decried the treatment of prisoners. Anyone who tried to help them would find themselves in the same place. They'd fall. 

Rhys Macnair: Nephew of current International Wizardry Committee's President. He'd get off scotch free. 

Lucius Malfoy: Current lord of the Malfoy estate and worth a few million Galleons easy. Most of that fortune was used during the Dark Times to aid various charities and save lost causes. If any of the Royal Seven were Death Eaters, Damien would bet on Lucius but money talked. He'd walk. 

Amethyst Connor: Poster child for various anti-dark lord charities and probably guilty of nothing more then bad company and scandals for hobbies. She was wife of Minister of Magic hopeful Dimitri Byron. This would cost him the election and nothing more. 

And then Damien came to Severus Snape. There was nothing in his file to indicate anything. The reclusive and enigmatic lord to Akel Dama and the first Snape in over a century that didn't already achieve world renown for his abilities. Highly intelligent, somewhat dark and very classified: there was nothing in his file after his completion of Hogwarts. It was like he had disappeared from the world. Or was covered up by a veil of secrecy. Severus appeared to be a curious puzzle. 

"Time to lift the veil." Damien whispered. 

Severus Snape had taken two steps out of the Hogsmeade's pub before he heard the soft, still voice. "Good evening Master Snape." 

Severus straightened his cuffs and turned cordially. "Ah, Professor Dumbledore, good evening." He extended his left hand towards the venerable Headmaster. "I'm honored that you would feel the need to call out to me. I was just enjoying a nightcap with a few of my old schoolmates." 

Albus Dumbledore took the hand and shook it firmly. "Odd, considering you never cared much for Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Avery." 

"After school we are were employed by a- ah, to put this delicately- a rather eccentric miser. You'd be surprised how working for him unites someone." 

Dumbledore looked annoyed and said suddenly. "Why are you doing this, Severus? This coyness doesn't suit you nor does that playful arrogance you exhibited at the courtroom today. Really Severus talking to the reporters about your designer label?" 

"True, it was rather demeaning." The young aristocrat smiled thinly. "But if I were blunt, I'd be residing next to the Dark Prince in Azkaban now wouldn't I?" 

"No games, Severus, not with me." 

"Dear sir, there is always a game; people just choose to play or fold." 

Although Dumbledore was never close to Snape and indeed his only memories of the young man were the disciplinary meetings he would have with the Heir of Akel Dama occasionally, Dumbledore liked Severus. There was something basic and profound about the boy. And there was definitely more then met the eye. Finding out what that was however was going to take patience and a keen mind. 

"I hear you are employed with Holms College now, correct?" Dumbledore asked. 

Severus nodded. "I am. I'm in research and development- in fact a Professor Vargas and I are about to unveil something that will revolutionize the way lycanthropes deal with their sickness." His eyes twinkled. "I probably should thank you and Mr. Lupin for the interest." He clapped his hands together. "Now dear Professor I can talk men's fashion and potions all day but that's not why you stopped me. So let's have at it." 

"Where you a Death Eater." 

Severus smiled. "Not if I just came out and answered that- the Aurors wouldn't get paid for all that hard work they're doing." 

"Does Rouge mean anything to you?" He was fishing and badly at that. 

The smile remained. "Besides the color red?" 

"I think you know what it means, Severus. So why aren't you sharing it? I think you're dying to." 

"Because the time isn't right, yet. And you aren't the only one I want to know." 

"What do you want us to know?" Dumbledore asked. "The truth?" 

"The truth is but a lie undiscovered." Then the man's face darkened. "And it can only be found on the lips of dead men." 

"What game is this?" 

"A dangerous one." 

"Must you always dance around this?" 

"I can tango if you prefer, although it might get Hagrid jealous." Dumbledore looked annoyed so Severus relented. "Alright, what do you think I am?" 

"I think you were the spy and if not a spy, you were at least a Death Eater." 

"Maybe I was a Death Eater spy." 

"How could you be both?" 

"I never said I was either." Severus mocked a yawn and began to leave. "See you tomorrow Headmaster. It was a lovely dance." 


	3. The Misstep

_They arrive with a grace and innocent reserved only for the rich. _Vega wrote as she watched the Royal Seven interact before the trial. She licked the edge of her quill and continued. _The young and privileged, accused of a heinous crime they didn't commit, still have the time to play. Severus Snape, single, rich and darkly handsome, enjoys a quick and innocent duel with Lucius Malfoy, both dressed in their custom tailored Sacco and Venzetti robes: Snape's of a dark navy and gray and Lucius' of green and onyx blend. _

"Why is she looking at me like that?" Snape asked as he helped Lucius up. He was looking at Vikki Vega who was staring at them both with dreamy eyes.

Lucius chuckled. "I don't think she's looking at you, I think she's looking at the silver and emerald ring you have on." 

Snape pulled his pinky ring off and regarded it. "You're right, it's gaudy and old. Been in the family for years." He winked and tossed it over his shoulder. A small but vicious fight ensued before a ten-year-old girl emerged with it. 

_Before entering the courtroom Snape, ever the gentleman, bestows upon a downtrodden child a gift "from his heart" he says. The gift? A silver and emerald ring which no doubt be missed sorely by the kindhearted Samaritan. _

"Are you sure that was wise?" Adrien asked, walking into the courtroom with them.

Severus shrugged carelessly. "Got three more at home." 

Damien Carius watched as the Seven entered the room, gliding in with a self assured grace and well rehearsed manners. He tried to meet each one's eyes to prove to them he wasn't afraid of them. That was his right. This was his arena, not theirs. Next to him Ambrosia Hawke stood her full height, six feet tall. She was shifting her weight from leg to leg, clearly nervous. Carius didn't blame her either. He was terrified of the special visitor. 

His name was legendary among the Aurors and the world. He had taught Ben Laud, Mad Eye Moody, Victory Hawke and even Bart Crouch. His name was synonymous with justice. Malachi Smith was going to be sitting in the courtroom today, his first public appearance in over a quarter of a century and the Ministry's best-kept secret. 

Crouch looked at Damien from over the boarder of his papers. "Mr. Carius are you ready?" 

"I am, your honor." Damien stood. "Will Mr. Snape please stand?" 

Snape rose, his navy robes billowing, with rehearsed movements that were purposely slow. There was something familiar about the way he was moving, something about the way he held himself. He walked towards the podium set up for the accused and nodded briefly. 

"State your full name for the record." 

"Snape, Severus A-" He paused and bowed his head. "S-E-V-E-R-U-S." 

"Residence and place of employment." 

"Akel Dama, England and Holms College." 

"Mr. Snape you understand you are here to answer charges against you that claim you aided and abetted You-Know-Who during-" Damien began to read the formal announcement but was cut off. He looked up annoyed. 

"No I don't." Severus said calmly. 

Damien tried to suppress his smile. "You deny you aided him." 

"I never said that. If I am to be charged for guilt by association, I want to know exactly who I was with." 

"The Dark Lord." 

"Which one? Over history there have been many who bear that title." 

"Your honor will note," Damien said. "That Mr. Snape has openly admitted he was with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." 

"I never admitted being with anyone. But I demand to know who I supposedly helped." 

"The Dark Lord Voldemort" 

"Oh." Snape said genuinely. "_That _Dark Lord." 

"Do you deny it?" 

"Deny what?" He asked. "I'm use to precise and clear questions. Not this vague innuendos." 

"Did you aid Voldemort in any way?" 

"In a way everyone aided Lord Voldemort." Snape said without pausing. Damien noted the use of the term Lord. He asked. "Did you willingly and knowingly aid him?" 

The doors to the courtroom opened and in walked a frail little man. Malachi was aided on each side with a top-level cadet that helped him unto a bench. The people, Damien and Severus, included stopped to see the legend as he entered the room. The past eleven years had aged Malachi hundredfold. Malachi was old: his back was bend and his mind was almost gone by too many bad memories. His hands always shook and he walked with great trouble. He slid into the seat and peered up through heavy lidded eyes at the accused. 

Then, Snape did a complete transfer. His face paled suddenly and his eyes first widen, then narrowed in cold hate. His assured stance stiffened and his hand balled into fists at his side. He set his jaw and inhaled deeply. His bravado became defensive and tight and when he spoke his voice was steel. The familiarity increased for Damien. He had seen it before. 

"This line of questioning is going nowhere and I refuse to be part of this debacle." With that said, Snape spun, not turned, on his heels and moved towards the door. "If you come up with information linking me with Lord Voldemort, arrest me until then I will not be a part of this." 

The courtroom flew into chaos as reporters stood to grab last minute pictures of Snape and throw questions at him. Damien stood in shock at the sudden change. Severus had always been cool and collected and this made no sense at all. He began to follow him out, more on instance then in accordance to an actual plan. He called to Snape but over the noise it was impossible to hear. Still, Damien's ears caught one word over the din; it was Malachi's soft, still voice. 

"Rouge." 

What Snape did next nobody but Damien saw. The young man betrayed himself in that split second. Severus Snape had heard Malachi's voice too and on instinct, the man had turned back, his eyes wide with… 

_Fear. Malachi knows something about him. _

Severus had responded to the name Rouge with a mixture of fear and disbelief. And the familiarity Damien felt struck him like lightening. Snape calculating posturing was not innate. It was something practiced and mastered. It was something that over centuries of history and tradition to prefect it. It had been trained, drilled into him and Damien knew where too.

Hecate Academy for Auror Studies.

"My god." Damien whispered, "He's an Auror."

The second passed and Snape seemed to understand his mistake. He stopped and a confused expression came over him, as a futile attempt to play off the misstep. He bowed his head towards Malachi with politeness but none of the respect that gleamed guiltily from his eyes before moving to hurriedly to be safe towards his awaiting carriage. Damien felt a rush of sheer joy. He had found a link to Rouge.

"Your honor." He spoke, never removing his eyes from Snape's retreating figure. "I request a hiatus for exactly two days?" 

Aurors were organized into brigade teams ranging from the dozens to over a hundred under one superior officer called a Master of Arms. The last time Malachi served as an active Master of Arms was almost nine years ago, at the very beginning of the Dark Times. He oversaw a special section of Aurors- a specialized unit that mastered interrogations and covert ops. They engaged in only the most difficult of situations such as dealings with Dark Art alliances with vampires or giants. Another thing they dealt with were spies within Ministries of Magic. Malachi had overseen eleven of these so called specially trained Aurors who, in alliance with the department of Mysteries were more commonly referred to as Unspeakables. 

Damien looked over the files that Hecate kept and knew it wouldn't help him. The names, addresses, next of kin were all blacked out for security reasons. Back then, real names were seldom used with Aurors in accordance to a tradition held by many to not get attached to your partner. 

The practice had largely died due to the Dark Prince's actions of using that ambiguity to his advantage. Damien finally reached what he was looking for. 

Four had been killed two years into the Dark Times; another two would follow within the year and another three the next year. Four were supposed victims of the Dark Prince. That left two unaccounted for. 

Damien knew another, less known secret about those 11; one of them had been a spy in the Ministry. He bit his lip trying to sort the times and names. Snape had been an Auror right at the start of the war, which meant he was on the front lines and because he worked for Malachi he had direct access to all the other operations of the Aurors. He had found the Ministry's spy. 

Severus was in his gardens when they came. He was sitting crossed legged in the grass, staring at a bronze statue. The statue was about two feet tall of a little girl dressed in a summer dress. She was in an odd pose: her little left leg tucked under her upright bend right. She was tilting her head with one arm raised high above her head and the other one close to a butterfly that was perched on her right knee. She was smiling. 

The plaque under it said: Billy Pandora Snape 1971-1973. 

He was sitting contently and quietly on the soft grass. He didn't look up as the Aurors approached him. His arms were resting on his legs and posed in prayer. He was looking into the dark, blind eyes of the statue. "You've come for me, Gideon?" 

Gideon Mallory nodded. "Yes, Severus. I have." 

"To kill me?" 

"Perhaps but not today." 

Then Severus looked up at the face of his accusers. His eyes roamed from Gideon to the other one whose face seemed familiar. He looked at the woman and suddenly it occurred to him. "Chastity? When do you become a Hit Witch?" 

Chastity Remington barely met his eyes. "When you killed my brother." 

_ Jude…Judas…betrayal with a kiss…_

"Do you want to kill me?" She didn't answer. She couldn't. Such brutal and final terms were alien to Gryffindors like her who believed in happy endings and eleventh hour pardons, in redemption and rebirth. He nodded then stood. "Now Heaven and Hell have grappled on our backs, and all our old pretense has been stripped away…It is a providence and no great change: we are only what we always were but naked now…and God's icy wind will blow." 

He took one long look at the statue before rising to his feet and letting Gideon place the irons around his hands. 

Author's Note: the quote Severus says is from the Crucible, Act Two Scene One


	4. And Lucifer Wept

** Top Potion Researcher Arrested **

** Holms College- Leading apothecary Severus Snape was arrested Thursday. He had been summoned before the Tribunal of Dark Arts Affairs that prior Monday in a formal hearing but hadn't been charged. Earlier Thursday morning Mr. Snape denounced the hearing and stormed from the courtroom. He was arrested later that night at his home. **

**Mr. Snape is the only surviving son of the famous Aurors Kaiser and Sabine Snape. His Aunt also won acclaim for her brilliant work in Potions. He is the cousin of Christian Rinaldi; the French politician who was appointed Minister of Magic after Minister Valery Chiarc fell ill. He is also a related to slain Death Eater Evan Rosier. Minister Rinaldi is an open opponent of the Tribunal and their tactics. He has yet to comment on the arrest. Mr. Snape himself was nursing a prominent with partner, Senior Alchemist Nicanora Vargas. Mrs. Vargas declined to go on record but said he was a private but skilled colleague. **

**Holms College released a statement this morning putting Mr. Snape on disciplinary leave pending an investigation. This came on the heels of the Ministry of Magic revoking his teaching license. The International Council of Potions has expressed their plans to review his membership. **

**Officials with the Ministry have said Mr. Snape will be given a fair and speedy trial. They also wish to ensure his supporters that he is being treated humanely and justly. **

The prisoner felt blood fill his mouth. Whoever had hit him was enjoying his job way too much. Disoriented, he allowed his head to loll to one side. They hit him again. He felt the impact of fist to his temple. Maybe he screamed but he doubted it. He was too well trained to scream. Voldemort had fashioned him in his image. He was God and gods didn't scream. 

He felt an impact in the pit of his stomach and he longed to double over, to cough up the blood and vomit and wanted to breath again but it was foolish to wish that. The beating had stopped as suddenly as it began. Someone was kneeling beside him, whispering softly into his ear. The voice asked his name. For a brief moment, he pondered the question dumbly before answering in a measured voice that refused to yield to pain. 

He looked up through bloodied eyes at the men he had trained with, fought with and would have died for. In another time, perhaps, another life. "My is Snape." 

He felt another volley follow. Then the question followed again. 

"My name is Severus." 

The question again, asking his name. 

"My name is Severus Snape!" He yelled. 

"Your name Judas! Say your name!" 

"My name is Severus Alexander Rinaldi Snape!!!" 

The Auror's voice was making a sound like a laugh before telling his partner (partners?) to continue. He must have passed out because when he awoke, he was back in his cell. He curled into a small ball, folding his knees under his chin and tried desperately not to cry. 

But this time, his body refused to obey and the tears welled up in his eyes. He let out a moan before losing control and collapsing into a sobbing heap on the floor, his own cries mixing with the countless howls that usually filled the prison's nights. 

Something in him stopped his tears. He stiffened and steadied himself against the doorframe. They kept asking his name and he wondered why they would ask that. He closed his eyes and pressed himself into a corner of his cell. He demanded that he stop this foolishness. His heart was breaking and his mind was swimming but he would be silent. 

Rouge and the history of included with that name were forever gone. Memories began to assault him. He shook his head vigorously, trying vainly not to panic. He **would not** be so debased! He was Severus Snape, the Son of the Morning! These children would not beat him. He had made the nations trembled! He had been life and death to millions. He would not falter. He, the Dark Prince who felt neither love, nor pain, nor- 

Remorse. 

He stood, leaning on the wall for support. He pushed his face against the wall. He walked around the cell, mainly to flex his muscles. He walked from one end of his cell to another. Seven steps. It took seven steps to get from one end of his cell to the other. God, could it be so cramped. 

A face, longed forgotten but deeply loved entered his mind's eye. Billy… 

"No, don't think about it. Don't make a sound." 

The cell made his skin crawl. He suddenly felt the room narrow and spin. He stumbled, looking up only to see a tall, gray figure in a cassock glide pass his door. He fell to his knees, shaking.

And the Dark Prince trembled like a child. 


	5. Guilty as Sin

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I just started school this week. Hopefully, I'll be able to work on this more often.

"I don't know what you expect to accomplish by this but go ahead." The Auror called Scott Saunders explained as Damien followed him down the corridor Hecate Academy. 

Damien had never met Malachi Smith and had rarely seen him outside of the portrait that hung over the wing of Hecate that was dedicated to the living legend. Malachi's name always invoked great respect and honor among enemies and allies alike. Damien had to admit a little fear on his part as he approached the plain wooden door to the Auror's private offices. 

Scott Saunders had been only one of five people that saw Malachi on a regular basis. The hero had trained greats like Mad Eye Moody and if Damien was right- 

He had also trained great evils like Severus Snape, the Ministry spy. 

He was a slight man in person. A small, frail man who met your eyes with a kind of sleepiness that almost made you question if he was even paying attention to you at all. As Damien entered, Malachi made no sign of acknowledging him or even displayed the slightest sign of awareness. 

"Mr. Smith?" Damien whispered shyly. He made no sound. Damien looked at Saunders who motioned for him to continue. "I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about Severus Snape?" 

Malachi lifted his head. "Kaiser was a good man. He and Riener were the best Aurors to come from England in a long time. Then Sabine came…they both loved her you know. In the end, she chose Kaiser but love like that is cursed…" 

"No, Malachi, Severus Snape. Kaiser and Sabine's son." 

"His name was Joachim. Joachim was a golden man but arrogant and cold…he didn't deserve to die." Malachi's eyes dimmed. "No one does." 

"Master Smith, I'm asking about Severus Snape, Severus…" 

"Alex." Malachi's heavy lidded eyes widened and cleared. His face became twenty years younger. There was a fire in his eyes. "Alexander was a prince among men. Intelligent beyond words and more cunning then a snake but private, and very lost. He used to wander around like a specter. He was Sydney's partner too and easily the most promising of that generation. Believe me, I loved him like a son." Malachi's face darkened. "Then he was betrayed…and killed." 

Damien looked up and leaned forward to listen. "Who killed Alexander?" 

"We don't speak his name." Malachi looked up. "Believe me, he's going to get what he deserves." He returned into his dark prison but not before muttering. "Judas always gets what he deserves. He's guilty as sin." 

Severus Snape held none of the haughtiness he had exuded at the trial when Damien saw him next. He was sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall and staring at the opposite wall with a blank expression. Damien had seen that dull expression on many of the prisoners but never with such intensity like was brewing in the aristocrat's eyes. 

"Mr. Snape?" 

"And the Hatter opened his eyes very wide on this but all he said was, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" 

Damien regarded him strangely and Snape pulled his eyes from the wall and looked at Damien. Correction, Damien thought with a shiver, Snape never looked _at _you, he looked _through _you. He had something in his eyes that regarded with you with a queer respect and loathing all rolled into one. Damien broke contact before Snape. "Mr. Snape tell me about your days as an Auror." 

Snape closed his eyes for a long time. "Malachi told you what?" 

"Absolutely nothing," Damien shrugged. "But you just admitted what I have suspected though." 

Snape seemed angry with himself but he allowed a cool smile. "Clever Mr. Carius, very clever. Fine, I was an Auror. It's not a big mystery." 

"When were you a Auror?" 

"Nine years ago." 

"Around the same time Malachi headed up the special team?" 

Black eyes narrowed dangerously. "I know what you're trying to do and fuck you for it. I was no traitor." 

"But you admit you left the Aurors around the same time the Ministry's spy stopped feeding information to the Dark Lord, correct?" 

"Coincidence." 

"Weak coincidence." 

"I didn't betray them." 

"Prove it to me give me a name." 

"I don't have to prove anything to you. You're nothing to me." 

"I'm your only hope, Severus." 

Black eyes now turned cold and deadly. "Bugger you, and don't call me Severus." 

"Tell me the truth, Mr. Snape. I think you know it." 

"I was an Auror and a damn good one. I loved my job, my friends and my family. I served the Magical Community for three years before my partner and everyone else in my squad was killed by that spy and the Death Eater that would be later called the Dark Prince. My squad died honest Aurors and heroes to boot. And they trusted me to die for them if needed." 

"Then why did you leave the Aurors?" 

"Not that it's any of your business but quite simply I left the Aurors because I didn't want to end up like my squad. See to become heroes, you have to die first and I admit it, I like living." 

"Then you're a coward." 

Snape sneered angrily. "But still alive. It's not something I'm proud of." 

There was something false about it all but Damien wanted to believe it. Discovering Snape had been an Auror changed things because while Snape might be callous and prideful he was an Auror. Once one, always one the saying went. That meant he was a brother now and Damien felt he owed Snape. The prince might be a prodigal son but he was still family. "I want to believe you but you have to give me a name, someone to prove your story." 

Snape looked annoyed. "Gideon Mallory, Billy Moore, Sydney Van Ness, Dahlia Wyvern." Then he added with a undertone. "Jude Remington." 

"Okay remember for homework, study the habitats of the Vampire and while he is indigenous to the Slavic countryside!" Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts, Gideon Mallory called after his retreating class of sixth level students. 

For the second time that day, Damien found himself at Hecate Academy. Now he was sitting at the desk of the DaDa teacher who also doubled as Deputy Headmaster for the primary wizard school and Dean of the orphanage. Gideon looked at him and smiled. "So what can I help with Carius?" 

"Do you know Severus Snape?" 

"Yes, we're associates." 

"What can you tell me about him?" 

"Nothing you probably don't already know. He's extremely private and very rude."  
"What can you tell me about his Auror past? Do you know why he left?" 

"Why does he say?"  
"He was a coward." 

Gideon laughed. "Let me tell you something. In Severus' second year he was confronted by a werewolf and barely escaped with his life. You know what he told me, he said he hadn't been afraid of the werewolf. He had been intrigued by the moon's relationship to the wolf's attitude. Snape isn't afraid of anything." 

"Do you know why he left then?" 

"His wife and daughter were killed. Dora was two." 

Damien shifted his view of Snape. "I didn't know that." 

"Not a lot of people do. Auror and kin deaths are kept classified." 

"One more thing: can you tell me where I can find Billy Moore, Dahlia Wyvern, Jude Remington or Sydney Van Ness?" 

"Sure I can but you won't get much from them." 

Damien Carius looked down at the grave marker for Sydney Patrick Van Ness and wondered what game was Snape playing. He knew the man was baiting him, beckoning him to play but Damien wasn't sure he liked the odds. Still if he wanted the truth he'd have to play. 

"Alright. Let the game begin." 


	6. Confessions

"Thank you for seeing me, Master Dumbledore." Damien Carius said as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School opened the door and let him in. Damien was getting use to being one step behind Severus Snape but he had to admit it was getting a little annoying. Albus Dumbledore welcomed him into the room and asked if he'd like something to drink. Damien asked for Pepsi. The Headmaster gave him an odd look. Damien smiled sheepishly. "I was raised by Muggles." 

"Ah, well I don't think the House elves serve Pepsi but perhaps some orange tea?" 

"Very well, and please call me Professor Dumbledore." 

"Professor Dumbledore, thank you for seeing me at such late notice but I am having a hard time assessing the truth about Mr. Snape." 

Dumbledore nodded, his sleepy eyes reminded Damien of Malachi. Both men seemed too concerned with global issues to be concerned with the life of one man. But then, the Headmaster rose from his seat and walked towards his cabinet and began to shift through the papers. He pulled out a leather carrying case. It was worn, polished leather and deep brown, filled to the brim with countless smoothed out letters. He handed the case to him. "I believe this is what you are looking for, Mr. Carius." 

Damien felt his breath catch. In his hands were the Rouge letters. His hands were shaking as if he scanned over the letters and read them, reciting the words from memory. He had the Ministry's set of carbons in his office. He had known them since his first days as Aurors and had spent years studying them. He felt like a child let loose in a candy store. Then something caught his eye, a letter written in black ink but this paper was covered with the same spidery script that belonged to Rouge. Damien pulled it out from the papers and began to read. 

_Everyone remembers the zealot, the raving man who stood in his last days proclaiming with his haunting voice the sacredness of pureblood. Everyone remembers the picture; posed in the Slytherin Commons of the House founder. Strong, fiery and extremely passionate about his adopted cause, no one ever remembers the man…that lived and loved and called Godric Gryffindor brother…_

"What's this?" Damien asked, tearing his eyes away from the paper. 

Dumbledore took the paper from his hands and barely glanced at it. "Oh, forgive me, a former pupil wrote that for me. If I remember correctly, it was the Slytherin Prefect. He was in his final year and had committed a rather serious crime. So, I posed him a choice, write a paper about the meaning of what it means to be in Slytherin House and graduate or not and get turned over to the Ministry of Magic. He wrote the paper." He shuffled it into his desk. 

Damien was watching him. Dumbledore seemed totally unfazed but he had to recognize the writing, the style was unmistakable. He had to see the similarity between Rouge and the student- the Slytherin Prefect. He frowned, waiting for Dumbledore to identify the writer. 

The Headmaster inclined his head. "His name was Severus Snape." 

"He's lying." Severus deadpanned. Again, he was sitting in his private little corner of the cell, back to the wall, when Damien entered. 

"I saw the papers. The handwriting's the same." Damien argued. "You wrote the Rouge letters." 

"You don't know what you're talking about." Snape spat. "Neither does that crazy bat Dumbledork. Both of you are fools, struggling to see heroes were none exists and striving to unmask the nightmares that keep you up at night. What can people like you understand of darkness like mine?" 

"Help me understand then." Damien whispered. "I know there is something more to you, there has to be." 

"You think I'm the Ministry's spy. Isn't that all you need to name me as a monster?" 

"But I know you wrote the letters." 

"I can't be both, now can I?" Severus said lazily. He shifted his weight stiffly and Damien saw him wince. "I wasn't Rouge." 

Damien took the time to watch him and to study him. Snape seemed tired and worn and very, very sore. "Let me help you up." 

Damien begun to lift Snape to his feet and was a little surprised when the man howled in pain. It was then he noticed the man's back. Severus' back was littered with huge, thick welts and the back glistened from dry blood. What skin left on Snape's back was raw and Damien could see muscle in some of the deeper wounds. He made a sound to which Snape fiercely pulled away from him. "What happened to you?" 

Snape had a wild look in his eyes, akin to an animal kept at bay. But, always the gentleman, he offered a small smile. "I played a game with some Aurors." 

"What do you mean?" Damien asked. "Take your shirt off." 

"At least buy me dinner first." 

"Now, Mr. Snape." 

"Ah, your first order. I'm impressed." 

The aristocrat smiled at him and then obeyed. The long scars from the beatings focused mainly on his shoulder blade and continued to his upper arms. His wrists were red and fleshy as if he had been bound or restrained. Damien gingerly reached to touch one of the wounds. "These are fresh." 

Severus pulled his shirt back on but didn't turn around. "Welcome home gifts." 

"What are you talking about?" 

Snape said lazily. "A sin is a hundred times worst when the person who committed the crime was one of you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean I'm Judas Iscariot." Snape said. "I'm the Ministry's spy." 

The words that followed were dead and unreal. There was something about the way Snape said them that Damien didn't trust and couldn't believe, something odd, practiced and unreal. 

"I was an Auror under Malachi Smith two years into what would later be known as the Dark Times. I was assigned to a special detail that, coincidentally enough, was trying to discover who I was. I had been assisting the Death Eaters in bringing down the Aurors. It soon became dangerous and in return for my duty Lord Voldemort granted me asylum. For years I remained safety hidden in the Dark Lord's care. I saw wondrous things there. Powers and magic you couldn't even dream of, and I saw the rise of the Dark Prince. So cruel was this creature that the Ministry sent numerous spies to try and infiltrate the Dark Lord's ranks, to discover his identity. They even asked Dumbledore and Malachi for advice in finding this one perfect spy. 

He had been a member of my team back in the days when I was an Auror. They called him Rouge." A sad, small smile crossed his lips. "I don't know how long it took for him to find me or even if he was looking for me at all. But he found me and he did what any self-respecting man would do." 

"He tried to turn you in?" 

"Of course not." Severus laughed. "He blackmailed me. I wrote the letters for him because he couldn't risk being expose. My life for his, you see." 

"What happened to him?" 

"He was killed. The Dark Prince killed him and would have killed me too if Voldemort hadn't fell." 

"What was his name?" 

"Alexander." He shook his head. "But you'll know him as Jude Remington." 

Damien stepped outside the questioning chamber and looked at the people. Dumbledore was rubbing his chin, Gideon was shielding his eyes and Chastity was gently rocking. He sat down and rubbed his eyes. "So what part was he lying about?" 

"Alexander is his middle name." Dumbledore started. 

Chastity stopped rocking long enough to murmur. "And Jude was killed shortly after he left the Aurors." 

"But there was an Auror sent to infiltrate the Dark Lord's armies." Gideon whispered. All eyes fell on him. "And there is reason to believe he did met Snape in there." 

"What was his name?" Damien asked. 

Gideon shook his head. "I don't know. Only two people alive would know…Malachi and Snape." 


	7. We must put our face on

**Hecate Academy for Auror Studies, nine years ago [1974]**

Sydney Van Ness ran his hand through his graying hair and cursed the day he ever became an Auror. Then, in the very next breath, he told himself he wouldn't be much good at anything else. He looked over at Jude Remington and gave him a kind smile. Jude returned it before going in search of coffee. Sydney leaned back and studied his office. It seemed dead now, and very quiet. 

For what wasn't the first time since it happened almost a year ago; Sydney found himself missing Alex and Billy. Although Auror cannon forbade him even acknowledging the lost at all, it always haunted him. They had been more then partners, they had been friends and Sydney did miss them. 

And to add insult to injury; the Ministry in their great power had replaced one of them with a Kaga. As if on cue, the Kaga walked into the room and smiled pleasingly at Sydney. He scowled in return, the real Auror seldom smiled although everything else about Kaga was impressively familiar. 

The Kaga's moves had been all practiced, performed and perfected and it was a little unnerving to Sydney to see him. Still, Sydney found him oddly comforting as well. It was like being haunted by the ghost of a lost friend. 

**Azkaban Fortress, present day [1982]**

Gideon Mallory ducked just in time to dodge the nine year old books being thrown his way. He swooped down and picked up the book marked personnel. "Any luck finding Snape in there?" 

"No." Damien practically hissed that word. "It's like he was never an Auror." 

"Well, these entries will be severely outdated." Gideon said as he ran through the lists of alias on one page. Six were his alone. "Remember Hecate never kept records of their active Aurors. It was believed to endanger lives." 

"Yeah, but were they ever proven wrong…" Damien teased then looked at Gideon strangely. "Say were you an Auror, during, I mean, when it happened?" 

"What? Black Tuesday?" Gideon smirked. "No wait, it's not called that now. It's called Dia de los Muetros. Day of the Dead." 

"Where you there?" 

"Yes. I was an Auror on that day. I lost my partner and wife and child too." 

"I'm sorry." 

Gideon shrugged. "Hazards of the job. Besides, they died honest Aurors." He muttered the common saying without the normal passion it invoked in battle harden Aurors like him. "It was November 1; and it would be the first time anyone ever saw the Dark Prince. At approximately noon, London time- the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement was attacked. Across the globe, Aurors and Hit Wizards were being targeted. The body count soared. Our forces in England were cut two-thirds and in American it was halved. Hecate burned. People like Moody got off losing just his eye and Hawke was said to have lost her hand but there were some people they never found. They are still missing too. He attacked a lot of the Kaga that day too…" 

"Kaga?" 

"Kaga are hardly used anymore today because of that attack. You see the Dark Prince used Auror codes and common alias to help spread disarray among the ranks that day. But Kaga means shadow, in Japanese I think…anyways Kaga are people trained to loose their own identity and take on another. They were most commonly used as decoys and bodyguards but in Auror ranks they were more as replacements." 

"I don't understand." 

"Okay, think what would happen if Minister Crouch was suddenly killed, or worst he was shown to be a Death Eater?" 

"The Tribunal would lose support and probably even collapse." 

"So instead of letting that happen, say someone like Smith or Hawke orders him quietly removed and replaced by someone who looks, acts and moves exactly like he does. A replacement." 

Damien took a step back. "Are you saying the Ministry approved the use of such…tactics?" 

"Hey we could use the killing curse but not replace someone?" Gideon smiled, "Listen, we did a lot of things back then that could keep you up at night but we did them to keep people save." 

"By playing god? What happens if someone tried to speak against you?" 

"A Kaga would come. To save a city, sometimes you have to burn it down." 

Damien said nothing more on the subject. Then he stopped and looked up. "Kaga replaced dead people?" 

"Sometimes." 

"Would they replace a traitor or a spy maybe? Someone Voldemort trusted to feed him information. Could a Kaga pull off his deception?" 

"He could." Gideon said, catching on. "And yes, it would be vital to replace an Unspeakable, one of Malachi's special Aurors. The Kaga would be a perfect spy to send into Voldemort's ranks…especially if he is replacing the traitor." 

Snape cursed the light that entered his room unannounced. He was lying with his back against the cold floor. The coolness calmed the ripping pains he felt. He wanted to think of a witty remark for Damien but couldn't think of one at the moment. He hurt too much. He inclined his head, not bothering to rise. "What is it?" 

"You were replaced, weren't you?" 

Severus closed his eyes and tried to bit back pain and nausea. "What are you talking about?" 

"You were replaced with a Kaga, weren't you? Then, they sent this person into Voldemort's world in order to do what? Was his job to find you or just to gather information?" 

He was getting too close, Severus thought, and how on earth would a boy Damien's age know about the Kaga? Another volley of pain and dementia followed and he decided to test Damien. If the boy wanted the truth, he'd be willing to pay the price. He forced himself to sit up. He was staring pass Damien again, with cold eyes and he spoke a strong, still voice. "Still digging for your heroes, Mr. Carius? My, how perfectly quaint of you. I bet when you were a child, you read newspaper stories about the Dark Prince and scared yourself stiff from the grisly accounts of what he did. You wanted to grow up and hunt out the monsters like the great Auror Mad Eye Moody, I bet. But then, lo and behold when you finally do make it as an Auror, you discover there isn't a difference between Death Eaters and Aurors. There is only a different set of goals and reason so without your heroes you go looking for them. 

A man writes letters betraying his brethren and suddenly everyone he kills doesn't matter anymore. He's a hero. But you know what? In a few years, no one will remember the name Rouge. But people will remember the Dark Prince. Because people remember evil, more so then any good. You want to find out the truth, you want to find out the real story behind the hidden names, dead ends and red ink on cheap paper?" 

"Yes." Came the reply in a shivering voice. 

Severus nodded. He began but stopped suddenly. His hands began to work over his face. "No, this isn't right. I can't do it this way. This isn't right." 

"What? What do you need?" 

The answer came in a rosewood box as quickly as it could. Severus Snape pulled out a key and unlocked the box with loving care while Damien stood transfixed. Slowly and gingerly, he pulled out a perfect alabaster mask. Damien had seen the mask before and was not surprised by it. It looked like all the others he had ever seen. 

No… 

This was different. 

Snape slid the mask over his features and slumped against the wall and looked better then he had since they had imprisoned him. Damien froze in sheer terror as he began to realize he was sitting across from the Dark Prince. He reached for his wand. 

The Prince laughed, "If I had wanted to kill you, I would have." 

Damien agreed with that logic and relaxed. "I'm ready." 

It seemed odd to Snape as he began his story why should he be telling it to this boy of all people. The story needed to be told though and he would tell it, to anyone that would hear. He needed to tell the story of this forgotten hero. 

The real Alexander Rouge. 

"I only met him twice before he would stumble onto me. I'm sure, he never expect an ex-Auror to be the Dark Prince but he did recover quickly. Everyone called him Rouge although that wasn't his real name…." 

Author's Notes: I had meant for this to be a more engaging story but sadly it hasn't turned out that way. There is only one or two more chapters to go before I can turn my attention fully to wrapping up the Dark Prince series. Kaga should be Japanese for shadow [if my memory serves me correctly] Also, Snape in my stories tends to be a lot older then JKR has alluded too. Oh yeah, the last part when Snape asks for his mask is inspired by yes more David Mack's Kabuki. Thank you so much for your kind reviews, I love you all! Please continue giving me feedback on who you don't/do like, love or hate and who you want to see in upcoming stories.


	8. Dead men scream

"Open your eyes." Damien wanted to ignore the voice. He shifted his weight to a more comfortable position and continued to doze. He felt someone tap his head and then the voice again. "Open your eyes." 

Once more Damien ignored Gideon Mallory's gentle order. Gideon smirked to him and then took on an angry voice. "Cadets, drill positions of attention!" 

Damien's years of strict Auror discipline took over. He jumped to his feet at attention. "Yes sir, Command Master!" 

Gideon laughed. "At ease, son." He rested on the desk and looked over the material spread over Damien's office. He picked one of the most recent drawings. This one was of Severus Snape. The man was sitting benignly enough on a ledge, looking at something in his hands. The unfinished mask had smears of Damien drawing and redrawing the mask till it was prefect. Gideon looked at Damien. "What is this?" 

"My nightmare." Damien said in all seriousness. "I can't get this guy out of my mind." 

"Is he being troublesome?" 

"No more than every other Death Eater that I've questioned." 

"Then he's confessed?" Gideon prodded. "Well, if that's the case, present it to the Tribunal so we can put him away." 

"I can't. I wish I could just lock him up but there's more to him." 

"You're right, he's more. He's Judas." 

"What?" 

"Judas. Its from a Muggle religious story." 

"I know about Judas but that's what Mr. Snape called himself." Gideon's face darkened. Damien looked at him. "Why do I not like that look?" 

"Well, you've got to understand that most of the prison guards are from the older generation, from before the Dark Prince. We were focused more on legacy and tradition than actual practice, but then we saw our legacies destroyed by that tri-scarred villain. People who have lost everything like that can be cruel." Gideon's voice became more cold and dispassionate. "There are rumors circling about a practice called Judas' Judgment." 

"That's torture!" 

"That's justice!" 

"How can you say that Gideon? You know Severus. He's not a traitor!" 

He raised his brows in surprise. "How can you be sure?" 

"I just…know." 

Gideon smiled. "Then come and follow me." 

Damien rose and followed the man outside into the clear blue sky of Hecate Academy. Damien bathed in the sun and felt the contentment that fresh air brought. He wondered where Gideon was taking him only a brief time before he saw they were returning to the graveyard. He swallowed deep and asked why. 

"Because no one but the dead knows the truth. So…we ask the dead." 

"Isn't that Dark Magic?" 

"I didn't mean in the literal sense." Gideon said. "Just listen to me. You need to hear it from me, not Severus." 

"Hear what?" 

"You need to hear what happened on the Day of the Dead." Gideon stopped at the first grave on what would be a long trek. He pointed to it. "This man's real name was Matthew Moore. He was killed by Death Eaters in '73. Because of his death, the Auror named Alexander Rouge took a leave. Now, this is where Severus resigned and what he didn't know, couldn't have known was that the Ministry replaced him. He was replaced by a man he knew from his cadet days at Hecate." 

"How do you know this?" 

"Don't ask, just listen." 

"This man, who coincidentally enough actually lent his nickname, Rouge, to the name, was working with Auror Jude Remington and Sydney on the day of the attack. Now, to the good part. Let's suppose for a moment Severus Snape is the Dark Prince." Damien gave him a look, one that Gideon ignored. 

"Snape enters the main corridor of Hecate at approximately six in the morning. The attacks are already happening in London, where it's noon, but because of the quickness and violence behind them no one over here knows. He's here with at least seven other Death Eaters. He's here for one reason." 

"How can you be sure of that?" 

"Because Snape is trained to be narrow-minded. No matter what he does, there is always a single goal behind it. He doesn't believe in killing two birds with one stone. He wants to make sure he gets the bird." 

"Keep going." 

"He's here, but from the damage reports of the time, he doesn't do a frontal attack. This is odd considering the Dark Prince, while known for subtly, liked to do things big. The Prince did major attacks when he wanted to prove a point but, in this case, his own coronation, why doesn't he do that? Why doesn't he destroy Hecate which is the heart of the Aurors?" 

"Because…that's not what he's after." 

"Exactly. Day of the Death wasn't about destroying the Aurors. It was about something simpler, but we'll come back to that. The first Auror the Dark Prince goes after is Auror Sydney Van Ness who's assumed name was Patrick Ness. Van Ness, whose hobbies include weight training and martial arts, confronts him first, in their office." 

"Does he kill him?" 

"No. Sydney's body has bruises from a fight before the one that killed him. He also doesn't have the Dark Prince's mark." 

"'Kay so?" 

"So, why didn't he do that to Sydney?" 

"Maybe he hadn't refined his methods yet; a lot of killers refine rituals as time passes." 

"Not the Prince. He always used the same modus operandi." 

"So who had that mark over their eye?" 

"Although Victoria Hawke would confront the Prince later that evening and get one, only one person that I know of." 

"Name?" 

"Ask him." 

Severus Snape glared hatefully from his corner. He had been watching Damien in a way that was strangely reminiscent of a prowling animal. His eyes, dulled by dark days and darker nights, were still following him contentedly. "Gideon told you I attacked Jude?" 

"It's inferred." Damien replied. "Did you?" 

"No, the Dark Prince did." 

"You already admittied to being the Dark Prince." 

"Did I? I could have sworn I just wore his mask." 

"Isn't that the same thing?" 

"If you put on the mask, does that make you the Prince?" 

"Okay, smart ass." Damien grinned. "It's inferred, better?" 

"Much." Snape returned the smirk. "Dumb ass." 

They held each other's eyes with the grins plastered on their faces until they remembered they weren't friends: they were Interrogator and Prisoner. Snape was the first to look away. He kept his grin as he became interested in his hands. "So, keep going." 

Damien took a deep breath, knowing whatever he said could make or break the fragile rapport he had with Severus. But now it was Damien's turn to string together the events of November 1974. The Auror raised his head and faced the Dark Prince squarely in his scarred eyes. He stood up and began to pace the room. "Okay, this what I think happened: It was to be the coronation day of the Dark Prince. Maybe it was the Dark Lord's idea or maybe it was yours, I don't know. But somewhere along the line it was decided that the fallen Auror would make the prefect Death Eater, the Master of his brothers. It makes sense, of course, you are not only the protégé of Malachi Smith but you are the last avatar of the Auror Snape legacy. The blow is half moral and half genius. You know all our strengths and weaknesses. You could bring us down to our knees and you did. But what did you get in return? You were an Auror, and probably one of the most promising. You've already admitted you were Alexander Rouge, or one of them at least…so what did you get?" 

"Power." 

"Bullshit and you know it. You aren't the kind of man to seek power." 

"How would you know what kind of man I am?" 

"Because you already had it. Contrary to your beliefs, I've studied you Mr. Snape and I've discovered your weakness." 

Snape raised a brow. Damien could tell he was becoming defensive. Good, that meant he was getting somewhere. "You have a very simple mind. You're brilliant, don't get me wrong, but it's simple. Life is like one of your little Potion recipes. This added to this brewed over this will always produce this. It must, for a different result to occur would be impossible. For you this and this must be this. Being an Auror combined with the disciplined loyalty you've exhibited equaled honor and power. You willfully threw that away in lieu of being a Death Eater. But the question that hangs in the air is what did you combine with being a Death Eater and what did that produce?" 

"Why do you say I am loyal to the Aurors? I betrayed them." 

"No you didn't, not really. I don't think you ever gave Voldemort any information about us." 

"How you can you say that?" 

"Because outside of Hecate's attack, which was your plan, all the other attacks on Day of the Death were erratic, even clumsy." 

"So?" 

"That means you didn't know they were going on." Damien said. He exchanged a look. "Go on, say I'm lying." 

Snape said nothing. 

"So the question remains. What did you get, Severus? What did you get in exchange for leaving the Aurors?" 

Snape was looking away now and Damien noticed his hands were trembling. Damien had hit something. 

Something that Severus, the Death Eater, had hidden from Severus, the Auror. Damien had never seen this sort of segmented behavior. Snape literally sectioned off each facet of his self from the others. It was like talking to someone with multiple personalities. So, Damien would address the person who had the answers. 

"Why did you do it, Alexander?" He demanded. 

Severus began to rock. No, he thought to himself, don't make a sound. Don't say a word. But, he's asking you when did you become a traitor… 

Don't make a sound… 

"Why?" Damien asked. "Alexander Rouge you will answer me!" 

"I don't know! I'm not that man!" Severus shouted. He was panicked it seemed, struggling to come to grips with a volley of emotions and memories he had buried. 

"You will answer me Alexander!" 

"Give me my face!" He was asking for the mask. 

Damien retrieved it and held it just out of reach. "Tell me!" 

"Give it to me!" 

"Why Alexander!" 

"I'm not that man! I am Severus Snape! I am the Dark Prince!" He shouted, insanely almost. "Give me my mask!" 

"Tell me and I will!" Damien demanded. "What did you get?" 

Severus was glaring at him but there was no force behind the dark eyes. He spoke, finally, in a hoarse, worn tone. "Revenge." 

And Damien handed over the mask. 


	9. The Prince Humbled

Author's Note: All hail the beta and the end of this story!

"You look like a voyeur." Gideon commented as he walked over to Damien and smiled. They were at Azkaban looking into a cell.

Damien glared at him. "Snape talks in his sleep."

"Since when?"

"Since the nightmares began."

Gideon looked at him seriously. He asked when the nightmares had begun but Damien couldn't answer. Gideon asked how long Snape had been in Azkaban. "Two weeks, three days and seven hours; give or take a half hour. During that time, a medic has entered his cell a total of twenty times."

"For?"

"Loss of consciousness, numerous bruises and wounds and severe paranoia. When asked who was attacking, Severus' only answer was the Auror motto." Damien had a sound of fierce disgust.

"An Auror to the end." Gideon remarked coolly. He turned his attention to Snape. The Death Eater was curled with his back against the wall. He was shivering and Damien was right, he was muttering under his breath. Gideon shook his head, ashamed. "His name was Lafayette."

"Whose?"

"The Kaga that took Snape's place. I did some research and called in a few favors to get your information. His name was Jean Andre Lafayette and they did know each other. They went to Hecate together briefly, some even called them friends. You should see him, the likeness is uncanny and natural. They could be twins."

"He's alive?"

"He's insane. St. Mungo's." Gideon added. "He has the Dark Prince's mark on his eye."

"One of his victims?"

"Probably."

"Does he remember anything?"

"Not anything to help you."

Damien bowed his head. He turned on his heel and faced the corridor. "Come on, let's get this done."

Damien's office was cramped. Minister Crouch was sitting in the main chair with Ambrosia "Victory" Hawke and Chastity Remington flanking the desk. Gideon Mallory and Albus Dumbledore took chairs near the windows. Two other Tribunal judges were seated across the room. Damien was standing awkwardly in the middle, trying not to look diminished among these giants. He cleared his throat and spoke. "After careful and extensive questioning of Severus A. Snape, it is my conclusion that he was indeed a Death Eater. This fact is proven by the prisoner's admission." He let those words linger. "However, another action of Mr. Snape's has come to my attention that cannot, in good conscience, be ignored."

"Go on." Dumbledore said, reassuringly.

Damien nodded. "After attending Hogwarts School, Mr. Snape enrolled in Hecate Academy of Auror Studies. He became an Auror and within a year would reach the rank of Master Apprentice. His skill was so much that he was recruited by Master at Arms Malachi Smith where he became what is commonly referred to as an Unspeakable, a covert Auror specializing in espionage."

"Are you going to read his resume to us?" Crouch demanded. "If so, do it after we sentence him."

"Let the man speak." Hawke said coolly. "Some of us care about justice."

Damien skimmed his report then licked his lips. He looked up at Chastity. "During his time as an Auror, Severus Snape was a member of a cell that played host to a traitor, a spy working for You Know Who."

"It was Snape." Chastity murmured.

"No." Damien shot back. "It was Master Auror Jude Remington."

"You liar!" She screamed.

"Jude had exact knowledge of Death Eater attacks before they happened. Also, the information leak ceased when he was killed, not when Severus left, a year earlier."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"If you go further in, you'll see that Severus left the Aurors on the heels of his wife's, partner's and daughter's deaths. If he had been the spy, why would he have left? Snape would have had the prefect cover to remain feeding information to the Dark Lord. It made no sense for him to leave after such a move would have made him a tragic hero." Crouch nodded solemnly. He understood where Damien was going. Assured, Damien continued. "Now it is my belief that Severus Snape did not feed information to the Dark Lord while he was an Auror, nor after he left them. In fact, I believe he has continued to help us." Damien knew this wouldn't bode well. "I believe he is the author of the Rouge letters, or at least supplied information to the author."

There was a long, stunned silence. Dumbledore recovered first. "How can you be sure?"

"I can't be." Damien answered. "But I'll stake my career on it."

"Has he bewitched you that much?" Chastity demanded.

Damien ignored her and turned to Crouch, the man who had Snape's life in his hands. "What man would cast his good name on the shyness of another? I believe he was, is, the reason countless are alive today. He either helped the author or was him."

Crouch considered this. "Who is the other possible hero?"

"A former Kaga named Jean Andre Lafayette." Gideon supplied. "He's at St. Mungo's."

Crouch nodded again. "Damien you will bring Mr. Snape here. Gideon you will retrieve a bottle of Veritaserum." He looked up. "This mystery ends now."

Severus had none of the suave styling and innate culture that had been his trademark. He looked drawn, pale and sickly. His eyes were wild and frightened and darted from Damien to Albus, Gideon, Hawke, Crouch and then Chastity. Then the panic hit him. Severus began to squirm in his captors' arms without having a solid reason why. Something inside of him panicked from the sight of so many powers. Struggling against the stronger man, the Prince looked more a boy.

"Get away from me!" He shouted. "Damien! Albus!"

The guards turned him over to Gideon and Damien. Albus' expression was soft. It was then he saw Hawke with the serum. The fear in his eyes grew wide. He looked at Albus. "Headmaster…please?"

"I'm sorry, Severus."

The man bowed his head. He gathered his strength and jerked away from them. He sprinted to the door but Gideon overtook him. Then Malfoy was muttering into his ear. "Head up high, Severus…you're pureblood."

"No!" He strained against them.

Veritaserum was a new invention and still widely untested. It was discovered on a Death Eater and was very useful in interrogations. It was not considered Dark Arts, although anything more than three drops could cause major damage. Severus must have known what it was because he got more violent, more desperate and more terrified. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

"Imperio!" Hawke said, wand pointing at Severus. His body went rigid and slumped forward. Dumbledore looked away. She handed Severus the bottle. He took it numbly. "Drink."

As Severus downed the small vial, Gideon protested. "That's too much."

"To ensure the viper's lies are laid to rest." Hawke said ruthlessly. Severus' face contorted in pain before he doubled over. "Mr. Snape?"

"Yes?" He said shakily. 

"We'd like to ask you a few questions…"

"It is the opinion of this court, in accordance with the evidence provided by Auror Master Apprentice Damien Carius and Mr. Albus Dumbledore, that Severus Snape is guilty of being a Death Eater from the years of 1974 – 1981. However, it was also found that Severus A. Snape is in some small part responsible for the Rouge Letters. For that, Mr. Snape has the thanks of this Tribunal. 

"But there is another issue on the floor tonight, and that is the contempt Mr. Snape demonstrated in the courtroom a few weeks ago. He also thoroughly denied being a Death Eater while he was under oath. For these crimes, perjury and contempt, we find the defendant guilty and sentence him to a sentence not to exceed six months, including time already served. This Tribunal has spoken."

"What does that mean?"

"It means this is all over."

_ Don't make a sound… _

Severus was staring at Albus as the man entered. He had a look of utter disgust and pain on his face. He was standing, guardedly, trying to protect whatever dignity or respect he still had left. Dumbledore felt horrible. He had let them strip away the only thing Snape had: his respect. He understood why the man would hate him. Snape demanded, "Why are _you_ here?"

"They cleared you Severus, but you have to spend six months in here."

"Because I didn't play by their rules, eh?" He asked. "Just as well."

"Severus…please forgive me…I feel so sorry…"

The movement was quick. Severus attacked Albus, tearing the Headmaster's wand from his grip and putting him in a chokehold. He pointed his wand at the guards. "Don't move or he dies!"

Dumbledore's hands flew to his neck, struggling for air. "Severus…"

"Shut up!" He shouted. "Do you know who I am? Do you know what you and those dogs took from me? I will not be humbled by dogs!"

"Humbled or exposed?"

The grip slacked.

"You saved their lives, Severus. When you wrote those letters you became a hero." 

"Lafayette wrote the letters. Damien proved that."

"There is something Damien never bothered to ask, Severus."

"What?"

"When did Lafayette lose his mind? Who is to say Lafayette wasn't destroyed shortly after he tried to become a spy? Perhaps he was, and you used him as a cover for your letters."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you are a good man at heart." He said fiercely and with great conviction. "You just don't want anyone to know that."

Severus said nothing.

"I am sorry Severus it all turned out this way." Dumbledore mumbled. "But let it go…"

The grip relaxed more. Snape's shoulders slumped and he released Dumbledore. The wand fell to the floor. He whispered under his breath. "Rouge saved those lives not me." 

"Lafayette was a victim of the war, but at what time he did become a victim will perhaps be never known. When this is all over, Severus, you're going to have to start over. You are going to have to learn a new life. You're going to need a second chance.

If you were the author, then you deserve that chance at simplicity more than anyone alive. If Lafayette was the Rouge author and I'm trying to give you the credit, then by God as my witness you better earn it. You better earn that second chance."

"Who are you to judge me?" Severus asked, but it lacked any force or emotion behind the words. "You and your men took everything from me. My name, my right…and you can do that. You can do that and more. You can kill me but you have NO right to judge me. That I deny you."

"I know, Severus. But you owe it to Alexander Rouge to earn this." Dumbledore picked up his wand and motioned the guards away. "Let's best be gone. There was no harm done."

Epilogue:

"I want him dead." Chastity said, fuming.

Crouch looked at her. "Calm down. He's better than dead. Let him rot in that prison. No one will remember him in there."

"What about Dumbledore?"

"What about him? He'll lose interest in Snape."

"And Carius?"

"He can be taken care of."

It was supposed to be a six-month term. Instead, Severus Snape had spent just over three years in Azkaban. The Aurors' revenge against their supposed Judas had been complete. Damien Carius had been transferred from the Tribunal's service and sent to Wales. He was with the Longbottoms when an attack occurred and did not survive. Albus Dumbledore had not foreseen the dangers of Chastity Remington and her allies, and fought for most of the three years to get Snape's release. It wasn't until Ambrosia Hawke became Minister of Magical Law Enforcement that he secured Snape's release.

Now, on the eve of his first year teaching Potions at Hogwarts, Severus Snape awoke to the jostling of the stopped carriage. He never spoke about his time in Azkaban and those closest to him said Azkaban had changed him. His once sharp teasing wit became rude and dangerous, and a constant storm of rage brewed behind his dark eyes.

There was something dead about him.

He yawned and stepped out of the carriage. He surveyed the school distastefully. "Well," He remarked coolly. "The grass certaintly grows green in Hell."

"Mr. Snape," He heard a voice he remembered to be annoying as a child. "Or rather, Professor."

"Hello Madam McGonagall."

"Albus is waiting for us inside…this way."

Severus sighed heavily and followed McGonagall inside the ageless castle. One chapter ended, he was ready to begin another.

At least for a time.

Author's Note: Okay, this is how this works: if you believe Snape is really a good guy, then Lafayette went insane early and it was Snape who wrote the letters. If you believe Snape is really a bad guy, then Lafayette risked his life feeding information to Dumbledore and Snape took the credit to save his life and stay out of Azkaban: It's your call. I'd love to hear what you think. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
